


The perfect way to die for love

by mephistozero



Series: The perfect way to die for love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero
Summary: Basically, it's just a synopsis. It can not be called a proper novel for lack of detail.Ravus, enslaved by the destruction of his state, was bought by brothel owner Ardyn, who was a former courtesan.Bottom Ravus, and a bit of bottom Ardyn(with mob)





	The perfect way to die for love

Ardyn and Somnus were born in a noble house, their whole family had been exterminated when Ardyn was 12 years old.

Their wet nurse kept the two noble boys alive by replacing them with her own children.

Caelum brothers lived on the streets but had no means of making a living. Ardyn had to steal and beg to feed his 9-years-old brother.

At the age of 13, Ardyn and Somnus fell into the hands of slave traders. The slavers planed to sell Ardyn to mercenary since he was taller and more robust than other peers. And the plan for Somnus was awful, the slavers wanted to sell him to whorehouse because he was a petite boy with pretty face.

When the buyer arrived, Ardyn convinced the brothel owner that he would be a promising prostitute by letting the man had him. The owner saw great potential in Ardyn, he was convinced to buy the two kids, the elder one as prostitute, the younger one as a servant, which was the offer Ardyn made before he passed out.

As anticipation, Ardyn was popular and, at the age of 17, this clever boy became the top in whorehouse. Brothel owner kept his promise and as long as Ardyn was his cash cow, he wouldn't let his younger brother work for him.

Ardyn saved enough money to redeem his brother's indenture, and entrusted Somnus to one of his most reliable regulars, and also one of his friends, the swordmaster Gilgamesh.

Somnus was about to leave his brother as an apprentice to Gilgamesh, and as a soldier of the mercenary. Before he left, he swore to Ardyn with tears in his eyes that he would earn enough money to come and redeem his elder brother.

However, it was clear that Ardyn did not need his little brother’s favor. By some secret means, at the age of 22, he bought the brothel where he used to work with considerable financial resources.

While Somnus was a soldier on the front lines, Ardyn had long since retired from flesh business and, as a manager, his whorehouse were thriving.

Everything seemed to improve until, at the age of 30, he bought a pair of blond brothers and sisters, Ravus and his younger sister Lunafrena, from slave traders.

The Fleuret kids were born into the royal family of neighboring country, their armies were defeated in the war, their territory was annexed by the ambitious empire of Niflheim, all the adults were executed, and the two minor heirs were enslaved.

Now Ravus faces a situation similar to Ardyn's 17 years ago. As their owner, Ardyn gave Ravus two choices: working with Luna in whorehouse, or having Ravus double the work.

Ravus chose to double his work on the condition that Ardyn release his sister.

"You are so childish, " Ardyn said with a sardonic smile, “Just remember, you're not a prince anymore, and that's not how it works here. Before you make a deal with me, you should at least show me you worth it. "

Then he grabbed Ravus by his arm and, despite his struggle, pinned him to the bed.

Ardyn took the 16-years-old boy’s virginity heartlessly, as he thrust himself into Ravus’ delicate part, the young Fleuret opened his bright blue eyes in a silent scream. The tears that he could no longer hold back rolled down his cheeks.He felt as if he had been torn apart.

The intercourse continued for hours, on and off, Ardyn didn’t say a word during this job, as if he were just routinely examining and evaluating an item he had just bought.

In the final act of intercourse, Ravus felt his pain numbing, replaced by a sensation that could almost be described as pleasure. He could fully feel every inch of Ardyn going in and out of him. Ravus knew he mast be thrilling. He felt both shock and shame, and despite his best efforts to suppress a groan in his throat, his aroused man part, his stretched pale body, his curled rosy toes, and his flushed immaculate face had revealed his true feeling.

None of these had escaped those keen eyes of the redheaded man. He smirked at Ravus’ unconsciously indulgence, he did it on purpose, he explored this unblemished body inch by inch until he found the switch of desire.

"At your current level, you're bringing the whole house down, " after last time working himself up to brink in Ravus, Ardyn said dryly, "You can't do business in my house just by virtue of your pretty face. With all due respect, you're like a dead dog in bed. Your highness, you think you can just lay down and spread your noble legs, then your clients would be satisfied? Looks like you could use an education."

As Ardyn pulled himself out, get dressed,and was about to leave,Ravus braving intense aching and limp, rose in a cold sweat, grabs Ardyn by the wrist, and asks, "What about the things you promised me? ''

The redheaded man pulled back his hand.

“I haven’t promised you anything yet.”said Ardyn,then he put on a sly smile, “but for the sake of your ‘fairly deposit’, I can send your sister away first.”

Before Ardyn left, he said: "Also, from now on, please forget the Fleuret name and I’ll give you a new one.What do you think about Ravus Izunia? "

"Same last name as yours? "Ravus frowned.

"Do you have a problem with that? " Ardyn said with a malicious smile "Of course, if you want to use the name Ravus Nox Fleuret, I don't really care, and I kind of welcome it. The Prince of Tenebrae works in a whorehouse, I'm sure crowds of people will be attracted here by your reputation. "

Ravus nodded without even thinking.

"That's my good boy, " Ardyn laughed, loafing out of Ravus' bedroom and closing the door.

Ardyn showed no mercy to the Ravus because he knew that the Fleurets had played a crucial role in his family's downfall.

Somnus and he were born in an outgrowth of Caelum, the Lucisian royal family , their father was suspected of plotting a mutiny, which led to disaster.

For more than a decade, Ardyn had been quietly gaining control of the country's biggest crime syndicate. On the surface, he was a light-hearted brothel keeper, but in reality, in the underworld, he was known as "Adagium".

Upon investigation, he found that his father's treason had never been committed, and he swore to avenge the wrongful conviction against the Fleuret and Caelum families.

Since the enemies of his father had long gone, he decided to burn their offspring in the flame of revenge. By spreading false intelligence, he provoked Niflheim to attack Tenebrae.

It was not a coincidence that two Fleuret heirs were in his hands, but the consequence of his plan.

After he made the deal with Ravus, Ardyn kept his promise, he sent Luna to a convent a few days later.

Luna left without knowing what her brother had sacrificed for her, she was too young and too innocent to even understand what Ardyn was doing for living.

Ardyn had never let Ravus serve during his so-called education, and he taught the young prince of Tenebrae all the tricks a whore needs to know.

Three years later, on Ravus'19th birthday, Ardyn decided it would be Ravus'first time serving a client as a prostitute.

He sold the his prized pupil at a high price to an aristocrat from Niflheim who happened to have had the privilege of visiting the royal family of Tenebrae, and he did so only to humiliate Ravus.

Ravus had become a disgraced prostitute, and as for Luna, she disappeared in a carriage robbery on the way to convent. Ardyn had withheld information from Ravus about his sister’s missing, whom he believed to be long in grave. His revenge on the Fleurets was nearly completed, yet he felt no joy.

On the night Ravus was sold, Ardyn opened a bottle of wine to celebrate with a false happiness, and later found himself a client. Although he had been retired for years, the name of the former top prostitute was enough to attract people. Though Ardyn still couldn’t get any joy, but thanks to the heat of intercourse, he finally got to forget everything.

Ravus had become a courtesan in years, he got even more popular than Ardyn was before.

To be fair, Ardyn was not a hard boss, those boys and girls who worked for him were treated even better than the heirs of some wealthy families. 

As years passed, Ravus discovered that Ardyn was in fact a quite erudite man with a tender heart. He had been always doing his best to defend the interests of those who working for him, even if it annoyed some of the clients.

Ravus was a very bright young man, and gradually, through a secret investigation, Ravus learned about Ardyn's past. He did not know the histories of their families, but he could guess something about it. 

Ravus sympathized with Ardyn for what happened to him, but still couldn’t forgive him for what he did.

What he could not forgive was not what Ardyn did to him personally, but what this man did to his country and to his family.

The war between Niflheim and Tenebrae had fattened the Mafia belonging to “Adagium”. Ravus suspected that this powerful and secretive crime syndicate might be behind the disaster.

Ravus didn’t know Ardyn was the leader of underworld, but he believed there must be some kind of connection between Adagium and the redheaded man. 

It was said that Adagium was a white-haired old man. Ravus had even heard a rumor that Ardyn was a secret lover of the head of criminals. Though Ravus was dubious about it, but he had to admit that it best explained Ardyn's powerful influence on the underworld.

Knowing Ardyn's past, Ravus would not be surprised if Ardyn wanted to avenge himself and his family against Caelum and Fleuret. And it wasn't long before Ravus discovered that Ardyn wanted Lucis to follow in Tenebrae’s footsteps.

Ardyn planed to start a war between Niflheim and Lucis, then profit from the sale of arms, Ravus had to stop him before everything was too late.

By then, through Ardyn's planning, his family had been vindicated. Ardyn didn't want to disgrace his family by having been a prostitute, so he chose to hide the fact that he was still alive. His younger brother Somnus, as the sole heir of a minor branch of Lucisian royal family, inherited their father's lands and titles. Only Somnus, Ardyn and Gilgamesh (as for now,maybe Ravus should also be count in) knew the relationship between the Caelum brothers.

Thus, having removed the king and his son, his younger brother, Somnus, as a distant relative of the Royal Family, was able to inherit the throne.

At that time, the king Regis sent his crown prince Noctis on a state visit to Niflheim and signed a peace treaty. Soon after, however, came the news that the prince had been assassinated in Niflheim, the storm was on its way to these two countries which had just put down the flames of war.

Ardyn was satisfied with the imminent war, he had deliberately incited anti-Lucis sentiment in Niflheim and personally planned the assassination of Prince Noctis.

Everything was in place, Ardyn, as leader of the underworld, began contacting buyers to sell grain and arms. Not long after, a man calling himself the ambassador of Niflheim made an offer. The two sides agreed to meet and negotiate at the Ardyn’s brothel.

Ardyn's brothel was one of the most exclusive in Insomnia, often used as a meeting place for wealthy businessmen or the dignitaries, where many of the most influential secret deals were made. No one ever suspected that there was something behind this upscale brothel.

On the morning of the day of the deal, Ardyn suddenly received a confidential letter from Somnus inviting him to a meet. With Somnus taking charge of the regiment that guarding the kingdom's borders, Ardyn had no idea that his brother, when and why, had returned to Insomnia.

This aroused his alarm.

Ardyn burned the letter and made up an excuse to go out, Somnus asked him to meet him at a tavern. The younger brother that did not like to drink ever, uncharacteristically, put out a few bottle of wine early in the morning.

Somnus was talking to Ardyn and urging him to drink.

Ardyn handled it gingerly, trying to find out why Somnus had returned to capital. His little brother was a terrible liar, and he fumbled an excuse for why he had come back to Insomnia.

Ardyn was convinced his brother knew nothing of his secret identity as Adagium. If he was lying, it meant he was probably on some kind of secret mission, and Ardyn was almost certain it had something to do with his deal tonight.

Somnus seemed to be trying to get Ardyn drunk. That was understandable, because if his mission had anything to do with tonight's deal, then he had every reason to want to keep the only family he had in a safe place, to keep him out of harm.

But Somnus evidently forgot how cunning his brother was. Ardyn slipped Somnus a strong sleeping potion, enough to lock him in slumberland till tomorrow morning.

After settling his brother down, he sauntered back to his whorehouse, wondering who were the betrayals.

He was not afraid of the trap, for the general of his enemies, Somnus, was doomed to miss it. By the time his little brother woke up, it would be over.

At the agreed time of deal, Ardyn met a dark-haired man in a mask, followed by three guards and a petite blond youth.

Ardyn, also wearing a mask and wig, studied the buyers. He always thought the short, blond young man looked familiar.

After a brief exchange of pleasantries, it occurred to him that the blond youth looked exactly like Lunafrena, who disappeared 12 years ago.

Now, it's all very clear. It was Ravus who discovered his secret and rebelled him.

His betrayal could even go back more than 12 years, and he suspected that it was the naive 16-years-old boy who caught him,a wily man, in the lie. It was Ardyn who planned the robbery that led to Luna's disappearance. He wanted to kill Luna and make it look like an accident. Perhaps, however, Ravus saw through his intentions in advance and warned his sister. In retrospect, maybe Luna and her brother had planned to throw herself off a cliff as if she had no choice.

Now that Ravus had uncovered his plot, he must had been prepared for this day.He had probably been in contact with Luna all the time, and there must be a reason this girl was here at this hour. Ardyn even suspected that the prince of Lucis might not be dead at all, that the buyer from Niflheim did not even exist, and that it was all a show for him.

Everything was as he suspected.

In fact, Ravus had been exchanging letters with Luna. When Ardyn noticed Luna's men's coat embroidered with the emblem of Altissia University, it occurred to him that Ravus had been corresponding with a college student who admired him. Ravus once mocked his pen pal for being a bit of a Nerd, calling his interactions with the student a diversion. Ardyn had peeped their letters several times in curious, but found that they were full of trifles.

Perhaps two Fleurets had been communicating in code, Ardyn surmised, and Ravus figured out Ardyn's plan, informed his sister and foiled his scheme of overthrow the Lucisian royal family.

Ardyn burst into laughter when the dark-haired man removed his mask to reveal Noctis'face.

He was played! He was played like a fool! He was a buffoon in a theatre written by Ravus, and he didn't even know it. It was a masterpiece!

There was an untimely round of applause in the room. Ardyn clapped his hands and wiped the tears from his laughing eyes.

If Ravus were here right now, Ardyn wouldn't be able to resist giving him a hug. He had long been interested in this young Fleuret, and tonight his affection for him had even intensified dramatically.

Ardyn has always believed in a truism: Keep your friends close, Keep your enemies closer. At the moment, he thought, perhaps he had lived so long in his comfort that he had lost his vigilance. He had brought Ravus a little too close. Ardyn had to admit that he was fond of this young Fleuret, and he even gave him the privilege of going in and out of his bedroom. This led him to peep into many secrets which he should not have known. His lovely petite Ravus, though Ardyn had almost seen him grow up, now Ardyn discovered that perhaps he didn't know him well enough. The young man seemed pure, obstinate, almost clumsy in his integrity, but Ardyn didn't realize he had such a clever, crafty side.

Though he fell into the trap, Ardyn thought he was safe because the commander of the siege was still sleeping in his hotel room. However, he made the second mistake. There were two commanders, and the swordmaster was one of them, besides Somnus.

Gilgamesh and his men surrounded the building, and after seeing Gladio's signal, the army stormed in.

In the middle of a firefight with Adagium’s mobs, the building caught fire. People started running around screaming.

In the chaos, Gilgamesh grabbed Ardyn’s arm, and tore his mask off.

He froze when he saw his friend’s face.

"Don't tell Somnus, " Ardyn whispered. "He has nothing to do with this. "

Gilgamesh nodded uncontrollably. It had become a long-standing habit of his to follow this old friend's suggestions.

Then, amid the mess, Ardyn escaped.

Ardyn used a secret passageway to return to his suburban home, which was known to belong to Adagium. By the time Ardyn arrived, another group of soldiers, led by Somnus, were besieging the manor house, and Adagium's men were fighting back.

Ardyn walked into his library thinking, "this is not a good time for my little brother to wake up. He must be suffering from a terrible headache. "

He had to burn all the evidence linking him to the adagium before anyone else found out. Gilgamesh was a reliable friend, and since he agreed to Ardyn's request, he would help him cover everything up for old time's sake. As for the others, even Ardyn’s henchmen, had never seen Adagium’s real face. Or that all those who knew his identity had long since been silenced.

After these papers in his handwriting were burnt in fire, no one would ever find out who he was, and his family would never know what he had done.

While Ardyn sipped his wine and burned the papers in a leisurely manner, the secret door of the library opened.

Ravus came in.

Ardyn raised his eyebrows in surprise and whistled. Then he said, "well, well, look WHO's here? Biggest winner of the night! Honestly, are you here to make fun of me? If you just want to see an old enemy go down in flames, you've come to the right place. Come on, sit down, your Highness. You shall have a special treat tonight, I’ve reserved the top table for you, and admission is free! Please sit quietly and enjoy the last act of the show!”

After a long speech, Ardyn, parched, gulped down another mouthful of wine,drained his glass.

"Ardyn, you must come with me now, " said Ravus, frowning. "Your men have lit the fuse of the bombs under siege, and in a few minutes, the manor house will be razed to the ground. "

Hearing the news, Ardyn asked anxiously, "what about the troops? Have the troops and their commander left yet? "

“Somnus have retreated to safety.” answered Ravus.

Ardyn was relieved. He slouched back in his chair and said, "in that case, Fleuret boy, please leave as soon as you can. But please promise me that you will not bring my identity to light in front of Somnus, and I am sure you will understand me, for you have your own family. "

"No! I insist you come with me! " Ravus demanded, as he stepped forward and took Ardyn's arm in his.

"Why? " Ardyn said with a cynical smile. "Don't tell me you're suddenly in love with me. Have you forgotten what I did to you and your family? "

Ravus fell silent. As Ardyn put it, all the things that the redheaded man had done created a barrier between them which neither of them would be able to cross.

There was a silence in the room.

A moment later, Ardyn smiled again, but more sincerely and gently.

"So, do you see? " He said. "This is the best ending for everyone. "

“Except you.”

"No, including me. " Ardyn said, staring at the young Fleuret with a peaceful gaze that Ravus had never seen before, "Do you think that after all these years of humiliation, after all the crimes I've committed, I can live with the audacity to bring shame to my family? Besides, whatever you want to do, it's too late now. "

“What have you done?”Ravus demanded in a tense voice, staring at the other with burning eyes.

Ardyn shrugged and said, "do you remember the stories I told you about martyrdom a dozen years ago? Prostitutes sometimes die with their lovers to escape their miserable fate. That's when I pulled out a bottle of wine and told you it was poison. I jokingly suggested you trying it, but you jumped a few feet away in fear."

At this point, he chuckled and continued, "what I just drank, that's the poison I showed you before. In fact, it tastes pretty good. "

"You actually drank it. " Ravus seemed momentarily lost. He stared at Ardyn in shock, but said nothing more.

Ardyn shrugged again.

Moments later, as if remembering something, he grabbed Ravus by the collar and kissed him on the lips.

"I taught you all kinds of sexual prowess, but the only thing I didn't teach you was kissing, " Ardyn said with a crooked grin after the long kiss, "As a matter of fact, many of your clients have complained to me about your poor kissing skill. Now, your education is complete. Please leave, I don't want to keep such a sad and pale face as my company in the last few minutes of life.”

Then, Ardyn pushed Ravus out of the secret door before he passed out.

That night, Adagium’s manor house was burned to the ground in explosion and fire, and charred bodies were found among the rubble, making it an impossible task to identify the dead.

Somnus blamed himself for his brother's death in the melee and fire at the brothel.

As for Gilgamesh, he kept his word, keeping his mouth shut about Ardyn's true identity. Also, he believes that Adagium already died in his manor house.

A few days later, a strange pair of travelers arrived in the famous tourist city Altissia. A redheaded man with untidy stubble was almost escorted by a handsome young man, checked into a local hotel.

After settling into his hotel room, Ardyn stretched his long legs and asked, "now, may I have the pleasure of knowing how you brought me back to life, Your Mighty Highness? "

"It's very simple, I don't know everything you were planning to do, but I can take a wild guess. I changed the wine in the bottle beforehand, just in case." explained Ravus, leaning against the window and slowly enjoying a cigar, "Do you remember another story about martyrdom you told me? You said, when you were a teenager, you had a arty client who was broke and wanted to force you to die with him. You surreptitiously replaced the poison he brought with sleeping potion. After the creep fell asleep, you and your brother dumped him in a suburban mass grave. So he slept for two days and nights in the graveyard. As your prized apprentice, I was just doing the same thing."

Ardyn scratched his cheek, with a little embarrassed and a little scared, he said, "so should I be thanking you? At least I didn't wake up in a mass grave. "

"It is too early to say thanks, " Ravus stated in a cold voice. "You have escaped the trial, but you are now my prisoner, and you will not be released from prison for the rest of your life. "

Ardyn froze, then burst into laughter.

"Shall I say that I am flattered? " He said, laughing. "Since Your Highness is the only jailer, you will be buried with me for the rest of your life. "

"That's correct, " said Ravus, lighting his second cigar and inhaling deeply, "You could call it martyrdom if you like. "

“And in a perfect way.” Ardyn added.

Then the redheaded leaned forward, lit his cigarette with a match in his jailer’s hand.


End file.
